A New Player
by Winged-Spira
Summary: A new player comes to the world hacking secrets about her brother R&R Please!


.Hack.G.U//Rebirth VOL.5

_Note:this is a Private Over View (POV) Story about sakura_

_My name is sakura normal life boring stuff_

_People think i'm weird for some reason_

_but still that dosent mean i got to lose myself for something_

_i aint...!_

_Still could a game possibly change my life?_

_It could,friends get hard getting_

_but how about a game?_

_Would people be more nicer?_

_Year-20XX_

_"Okay class no homework for today"Our teacher said we had math_

_class not all people like math only nerd's i guess _

_but they ain't that bad right? _

_I left the class to go to my locker to get _

_an umbrella it was rainy out side_

_Some people had to stay till their parents come_

_and take them... I prefer walking instead!_

_I got home first thing i knew i had to do is to check my mail_

_Before i had to go to my room my mom _

_Just needs to ask me the silly question_

_"how was school today she said_

_"Goody good" i said geez does she really got to ask that_

_silly question?_

_i went to my room to check my mail no mail_

_not at all_

_not even from Ivy!_

_I went to take a shower_

_When i came out i got a mail i think the bathroom is a secret messeger Heh..._

_And the mail was_

_Dear Sakura CC Corp had madw Thw World an online game for_

_everyone we wish you Regirst in our game to _

_make it more public _

_we wont give you a word chooser_

_"The World?" I thought what kind of game could that be?_

_maybe would be fun but still it could be in beta ohh well maybe i should try it tomorrow_

_All that is a thought okay?!_

_"Dear dinner's ready come down and get it!" Mom shouted from down stairs_

_I Shut to mail and went down stair's so eat_

_Buuttt... my AUNT was their which was gonna be a CREEPY night..._

_"all i got to do is be quite nothing else.." i thought i could remember every bad_

_Luck..._

_After she left it was bed time since no school tomorrow it was 12:00AM_

_which was Mid night i had to go to sleep mom alway's lets me stay half an hour_

_before bed so maybe i should instal that game? "The world..." I mumbled_

_i clicked download_

_for HALF an hour and i still was downloading i had to go_

_to bed so i just left it there till tomorrow_

_Next day and finally the game finished! Mom & Dad are out to work _

_and I'm tryin the new game_

_Like all online games it asked for a name password etc_

_after it let me choose a weapon and how i looked and a name_

_And i entered as a Noob?_

_all i know is that u have a friend list_

_People talking and chatting before i made my first move_

_someone called out_

_"Hey!!" he said screaming_

_"Oww you should win an award for shouting!"_

_i shouted back_

_"who do you think your talking with and who gave you the right?!"_

_"I know who I'm talking with Your the TOD!"_

_"And im a noob i got the right to talk!"_

_"A noob?"He questioned_

_"Yes a noob!"I replied back_

_"If you want a starter guide u should be at canard"_

_He said walking away_

_i know where canard is so i left there_

_There i found 2 people one looked big but small_

_and the other looked normal"Your the new noob?"The normal one said_

_"Yep" I Replied back_

_8 weeks later..._

_"PHEW finally at haseo's level"I said breathing hard from the training_

_"you know you too will be fighting at a One-on-one fight"Said Silabus_

_"Will be watching You:)" Said Silabus happy again_

_Then i got mail it was from CC Corp_

_saying that the match is gonna start in 10 minutes_

_"Welp we gotta go to our match in 10 min " I announced_

_All of us nodded except Haseo..._

_We arrived at the arena counter_

_andd finished signing up_

_then we went to the arena on the match One-On-One_

_"This is the annoucer Today's match is one Haseo ToD_

_And Scarlet""Since haseo is in the match will be calling The past Leader Of Canard_

_Kuhn!"Said The Annoucer Pointing a hand at The Guy Called Kuhn_

_"Umm Thank You..."he said Proberly he didnt know what to say infront of a_

_million people like Gaspard heheh_

_"The Match is about to start now!"Said the annoucer then the_

_Crowd went Wild_

_Haseo took a long Sword it wasn't straight it was kinda like a moon but a little wide_

_Mine Was An Arrow with an Wing_

_A beep went both of us started attacking_

_Possibly Haseo was winning at first but i didnt give up it was close to end 1 minute left_

_'I gotta do something i cant lose on my first match!' I thought The An Idea Came up _

_with an idea The last minute _

_"Mystic Arrow!"I shouted blue circles apeared infront of the arrow 3 of them_

_I closed my eyes to conctreate on the arrow nothing else but the arrow_

_and shot it on Haseo_

_Haseo's POV_

_Scarlet Shot an Arrow toward on me it was a no way dodge shot_

_'The Only Thing i could do to win is the Avatar'_

_Sakura's POV_

_The Arrow shot haseo easily_

_but he didnt give up neither but he was trying Summon to something_

_the thing he wanted to summon was called Skeith..._

_Where did i hear that name...?_

_The Battle Field Changed and i saw a big red figure it was...haseo!_

_'That's Skeith?' I Questioned myself_

_The I Remembered Something Frightening to remember_

_//Flashback//_

_I was with my Brother then 3 Red Eyes appeared behind i didnt _

_see it but my brother saw it_

_It wanted to get rid me but instead_

_he got rid of him_

_//End of Flashback//_

_Skeith got a long sword and started attacking me but i dodged everyone_

_another beep went The Match was a tie..._

_after the match i left the Arena to the arena counter i didnt want to talk to haseo _

_for summoning a nightmare to me!_

_"You saw it didnt you?"Kuhn said behind me_

_"What Skeith Yeah i did How'd you know?"I said turning around_

_"Nobdy Dodge's an avatar only if they seen 'em"_

_"Looks like your an Epitah User"_

_"Wha...?"i said confused_

_"Any weird data problems happened?"He asked_

_"Ummm yeah i think so"I said unsure_

_"Well follow me"He said running to the Choas gate_

_I Followed him_

_We arrived he gave me another guild's key_

_"We Will tell you everything when we get in"_

_"We?"I asked confused_

_Then we entered_

_"Pi!"Kuhn Shouted _

_"What is it?"The So girl called Pi said_

_He messaged her something_

_"Are you sure...?"She asked and he nodded _

_"I have something to deal with haseo" said Kuhn and went out_

_"So Your an Epitah User Huh?"She asked_

_I nodded Quite Confused_

_"You may want to sit its gonna take a while'_

_Arena Counter_

_"Haseo!"Kuhn Shouted_

_"WHY did you WHy did you use the Avatar?!!"_

_"That's Something is out of your buisness"_

_"You Couldn't have won without the avatar!"_

_"What if it went beserk??!"_

_"..."It became quite then haseo logged out_

_So did Kuhn_

_Raven Guild_

_Pi Explains fully _

_"So i have copurated data?"I asked_

_she nodded_

_"I Hope you aren't as haseo You may want to see Master Yata by now"_

_i nodded_

_'What a mansion...' I thought_

_"Your Scarlet?"Said Yata_

_"Uh-huh"_

_After he finished explaing i got out i saw Kuhn and Pi waiting_

_"Welcome to G.U." The both said i smiled_

_"Where's haseo...?" I asked wodering but still mad on Sumoning Skeith_

_"He's at canard"Pi answerd my question_

_"You seem mad at him at a top point"said Kuhn_

_"Yep"I said_

_I left a herd beep it was a message to Pi Kuhn and me_

_telling us we will be training at Gold Sky Shadow_

_I went to Canard Of Course i saw the summoner of Skeith_

_"Scarlet Your Back:)" Said Silbus and Gaspard huging my feet!_

_"Yeah"I said_

_"Where Youv'e been"Haseo asked in a bordem voice_

_"What do you care..."I said walking to a chair and he raised an eyebrow_

_"Is Something bothering You?"Silbus asked _

_Before i could even answer i logged in to Raven Guild _

_I didnt know haseo was going their after 5 min of my arrivel he came_

_"You better speak up you cant just hide what your angry at"Said Pi_

_"FINE I will answer Haseo is the bother! He Sumond Skeith! He Awakend him from_

_his Slumber! a...and I GOT MY BROTHER DEAD CAUSE OF SKEITH!"I shouted_

_Haseo was shoked all of them where I was crying lots of Tear in my eye's_

_"Just...leave me alone!"I left to Gold Sky Shadow_

_Gold Sky Shadow_

_It Was Pretty Sunny Really Sunny_

_'I Wonder Why they called it Gold Sky Shadow' I Asked Myself_

_I went to walk around But something went following me_

_i didnt really see it nor Feel it_

_Suddenly when i arrived to the Beast Temple _

_to get the Beast Box_

_The Thing that was following me attacked me_

_All Background POV_

_'Where could have she gone to?!'Haseo Thought_

_"I'll Go to canard Ask Silabus or Gaspard if they know where she went"Said haseo_

_then he left to Canard_

_"Haseo Did you see Scarlet?"Silabus asked confused_

_"You know i wanted to ask you the same Question"He said Swetdropping_

_"Maybe Too Gold Sky Shadow?"He Sugget_

_Sakura's POV_

_"There Look!"Shouted Silabus Pointing to where I am_

_"Scarlet!!"He Ran and getting to his Kness_

_"Scarlet Wake up Wake up!"He started shaking me verryyy hard_

_I started opening my eyes slowly Slowly My blue eyes could proberly be seen_

_"Haseo,Silabus...?"I Started to get my Conicness back_

_"What Happened to you??"_

_"First: haseo why are you carrying me??!"I asked_

_and he blushed looking the other side and put me on my feet_

_"Better?"He asked_

_I nodded_

_"What attacked me looked Welll...I know it's crazy but i saw a girl who had All white clothes and some Purple Strips on the sides with brown shoes and a hat with purple Strips"_

_"There where black bubbles behind her too"_

_"AIDA?!"He said confused_

_"Who attacked you the girl or the black bubble?!"He asked_

_"Both is something wrong haseo?"_

_"Uh-uh You still mad at me?"He asked_

_"I'm not the kind of girl he get upset on something and make my world go down on it!"I said_

_he nodded all of then when back to back to G.U._

_Except Silabus_

_"Your back"Pi Greeted us_

_"You brought back Scarlet too"_

_"What Happened to you Scarlet? You look as if you've been attacked by someone"she asked worried_

_"Inficted By an AIDA and a girl Who looked like a ghost..."I said looking down_

_'An Aida?'She thought_

_"I Felt like something Enter my body"_

_Maybe it was her avatar that entered her body?Pi Messeged Haseo_

_Could beHe messeged her back_

_"well i got a match with Alkaid"i said_

_"Before you go! don't use your avatar like haseo did"Kuhn Said_

_"HEY!"Haseo Shouted_

_I nodded on not using it and left to the Arena counter finished signing up_

_and at the Demon Palace_

_It was gonna be a long One-on-One Matches_

_"This is the announcer! Today's Guild Leader will be_

_Seirus!"Said the announcer_

_"Hmph"Thats all what the Guild Master said_

_The Announcer Sweatdropped_

_"O...okay the match is about to start NOW!"_

_The crowd went Wild...again_

_Alkaid took 2 Bren's i took my arrow_

_She attacked me with the Bren's alot she made a 70 Combo i was at the end of my HP_

_"Okay...Winged Arrow!"I shouted the wings on the arrow Became bigger I Shot at alkaid_

_the arrow became like a Blue-White Fire Phoniex and hit alkaid her HP went from 760 to 0!_

_"A...a..a..And the winner is Scarlet!!"The Announcer Shouted_

_"What shall you say about this Loose to your Guild Mr.Seirus?"Asked the Announcer_

_And Seirus was loonnngg Gone!_

_"Great Match Out there!"A girl said_

_"Uhhhh do i know you??"I asked_

_"You dont but i do!"_

_"What's your name?"I asked_

_"Atoli!"She Replied_

_"CC Corp Told Moon tree you where new!"Atoli answered before i could ask her the_

_Question that she answerd_

_"How'd you know??"_

_"You wanted to ask me didnt you?"_

_"Yep"_

_"You made a party the next thing will be A Team match I'm in Team Haseo"She said_

_"Ooh maan! i didnt even get 1 member! how many do i need?!"_

_"4"_

_"FOURR?!??"I Shouted_

_"You know if You'd like faster join team haseo"She asked_

_"Oohh okay you think he will accept getting another girl in the team?"I asked_

_"Maybe? me and you will go to Winged feather Rouge"She said_

_I nodded i knew what she'll do So i logged out to check mail or anything till she mail's me_

_back with anything and i logged i checked my mail_

_One was from Silabus Cograting me on the win_

_and one from Yata_

Sender:Yata

To:Scarlet

The Training will be held at

Shadowy Dark Forest

_'Are all the messeges he send about training have Shadow in their name?!' I Shouted on The computer_

_Then i logged back in_

_"Soo He coming?"I asked_

_"Yep! in 5 minutes lets go!"She Cheered_

_I nodded slowly,then we arrived_

_"Weeeell?!"I asked unpaitent_

_"He Should be here Soon"She said looking at the timer_

_"Their he is"she whispered i went behind the Choas gate_

_"Why'd you mail me for?"He asked bothered_

_"Ummm Well you wanted a 4th Member right?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Well,I found one"_

_"who?"_

_"Me..."I said Shy _

_"Ooooooooh Maaaan 2 girls! Enough already!!!"He Face faulted_

_"You wanna Loose??"I asked_

_He shook his head_

_"Then it's settled! She's in!" She shouted happy_


End file.
